


Noah and Jake's Love Story

by TweetyBird711



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, First Kiss, Gay Male Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TweetyBird711/pseuds/TweetyBird711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah got the courage to tell his best friend Jake how he fells about him. Read and find out, if you are not into gay romance then DON'T READ THIS STORY. If you do read it and commit, don't do a jerk about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noah and Jake's Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the right’s to Power Rangers they belong to their respective owners. I get the names from Saban’s Power Rangers Mega Force. I made the story up. Tell me want you think of the story.
> 
> Ok I warned you, it's never to late to go back, so enjoy reading this story.

I don’t own Power Ranger

I made up the story, the name’s I got from Saban’s Power Rangers MegaForce and Super MegaForce. I made this story for fun. Let me know what you think about it. To me gay romance is cute.

Summary:

Noah wants to tell Jake how he fells about him.

Noah and Jake’s Love Story

Everyone in the city of Harwood knew that Jake has a huge schoolboy crush on Gia. But no one knew that Noah has a huge schoolboy crush on his best friend Jake. For as long as Noah and Jake have been friends Noah has a crush on his best friend sense Junior High or Middle School. For the longest time Noah wanted to tell Jake how he felt about him, but Jake was too busy either hitting on Gia or staring at her from a far for Noah to talk to him. But after all the countless rejection that Gia gives to Jake, Jake finally gave up on Gia and was very upset. Noah found it to be a wonderful time to talk to Jake about his crush on him but Noah had a different idea.

He went up to Jake and said, “ Hey bro what’s up”.

Jake answered back “ Not much bro”.

Then Noah asked him “ What’s the matter with you, you look sad”.

Jake answered “ I am sad because Gia rejected me too many times and I finally gave up on it”.

Noah had a small smile on his face after what Jake said to him.

Then Noah asked Jake “ Hi my parent’s are going out of town for the weekend and if you want to come over on Saturday and I will help you get over Gia’.

That first Jake rejection Noah’s requested but after all the countless bugging and finally Jake said “yes” and Noah was glad to here that.

On Friday morning before Noah went to school, his parent’s lifted town and before he lifted to school he was planning for tomorrows day when Jake came over. But he needed some help, who did he asked while he asked Emma, Troy, and Gia. They all agreed to help Noah in his plan to tell Jake that he liked him. After school Emma, Troy, and Gia when over to Noah’s house to help him set up the house when Jake came over tomorrow. In return for their help Noah ordered and bought pizza from Pizza Hut for Emma, Troy and Gia as a way to say thank you. The next day came Noah went to the store to buy stuff for when Jake came over.

He bought some chips, Jake’s favorite candy’s, some of his favorite candy’s, some soda that they both liked. After he went to the store, he went to the video store and bought some movies that he and Jake would want to see after. Noah came home and he got everything ready and he got dressed really nice for Jake. Now he just waited of Jake, Jake came around 12pm. In Jakes mind Noah never told him what time of come to his house. When Jake came in to Noah’s house he noticed that Noah was dressed nice.

Jake told Noah “you look nice bro”.

Noah blushed a little bit and Noah said “you look nice too bro”.

Jake came in to Noah’s house and he sow that Noah had some videogames that they could play, movies to watched, and he also sow that Noah bought some snacks. He also sow that Noah had his all time favorite candy’s which was a chocolate bar called Hershey’s Cookies N’ Cream. Five hours have pasted and Noah and Jake where playing videogames like Super Mario World, Super Smash Bros, Mario Party 10, and a lot more videogames that they enjoyed playing together. After that Noah ordered Pizza for both him and Jake to enjoyed well they watched a couple of movies.

It was midnight and Noah didn’t want Jake to go home so late at night, so he asked Jake to sleep over and Jake agreed to it, before they said good night to each other Noah said to Jake “Jake I have something to tell you.”

Jake said, “Tell me what.”

Noah said, “I have a huge schoolboy crush on you scene middle school”.

At first Jake was shocked and then he smiled that Noah.

Jake said, “I kind of knew that you had a crush on me”.

Noah looked surprised at what Jake said too him.

Then Noah asked, “How did you know?”

Then Jake said, “You think I didn’t pay attention to you the way you look at me.”

At first Noah was embarrassed and then Jake placed his hand on Noah’s shoulders and said,” It’s ok bro.”

Then what Jake did next that Noah didn’t see coming was that Jake asked if they could sleep in the same room.

Noah said “ok” then they went up to Noah rooms.

Noah’s room was not a normal teenage boy room but a normal nerdy teenage boys room. With trophies from schools, and science fairs, he had a bookshelf. The first shelf was filled with comic books, the second shelf was filled with his textbooks, the third was filled with his videogames and movies, and finally the fourth shelf was filled with stalks of page.

Jake sow his best friends room before and also slept over in his room but he never slept on his bed with his before. The night was very hot so Noah and Jake slept in there underwear. Jake had on black and green briefs and Noah had on blue briefs. Jake fill asleep right away, but Noah couldn’t sleep because now that he told his best friend how he felted about him, he couldn’t stop looking at him. Noah put his hand on Jakes hairy chest and he moved his hand up and downs Jakes hairy crest. His crest hair was very smooth and soft, then he started kissing Jake’s neck then he moved down into his crest, then he started sucking on his right nipple then he moved to his left nipple and started sucked on it. Noah stopped when he got to Jake’s tummy, and he was not sure if he was ready to suck his best friends dick.

But Noah ended up not doing that, but he did kiss Jake on the lips for about 5 seconds. Then he put his arms around Jake and he fill asleep on Jake. The next morning before Noah woke up, he was afraid that Jake wasn’t going to be there when he wakes up. But when Noah woke up, Jake was there in his arms and Noah was so happy that he kissed Jake again but this time the kiss woke up Jake and Jake kissed Noah back for about 10 seconds. After that Noah invited Jake to breakfast at a near by hamburger stand near his house. Jake went with Noah after that Jake went home but before Jake went home he gave Noah one last kiss on the lips but this kiss was different because this kiss was longer about 1 minute long and this kiss had a lot of passion in it. After the kiss, Jake went him and Noah was the happiest person alive.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't enjoy reading this story then you shouldn't have read it. If you enjoyed reading this story, then tell me what you enjoyed about the story.


End file.
